Redwall's Quest
by Tris16
Summary: A fox kit is found by Redwallers, his siblings and parents captured by vermin to use as slaves. The Redwallers go after the ship to free the slaves and eventually incur the wrath of the warlord.
1. The Finding of a Fox Kit

Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall. Brian Jacques does.

It was start of the Summer of the Early Rose and Redwall Abbey was busy preparing for the Midsummer Feast that would be held in four days. To keep the Dibbuns out of the elders' way, they had been gathered up and taken out into Mossflower to gather flowers and berries. Accompanying them were Roy, the Abbey warrior, the Skipper of Otters, his daughter Marina, Brother Stephan, and Stella the Abbey recorder. The Dibbuns were very excited to be out in Mossflower and spent more time filling their stomachs than they did the baskets.

After two of picking, Mari looked out and saw a wisp of smoke. This was quite odd, for nobody lived this close to the Abbey. She turned to her father and said, "Do you see the smoke, Dad?"

Skipper nodded. "That is odd. Sister Stella, Brother Stephan, and Mari, please stay 'ere and keep an eye on the Dibbuns. Roy and I will go investigate."

Skipper and Roy swiftly headed for the direction of the smoke. They finally came to a burned out clearing in front of a cave. "How in the world did it get burned?" asked Roy, mystified. He pulled out Martin's sword and began looking around. Skipper began searching in the opposite direction. After several minutes, Roy called out, "Come here, Skip! There's a fox kit here!"

Skipper rushed over to the hollow log. Indeed, a reddish-brown fox kit, no more than three or four seasons old, was hidden there. The kit began whimpering in fright as Roy gently removed him from the log. Skipper frowned. "What do we do with 'im? 'E's a fox, and they're supposed to be evil. At least, they're not very nice beasts."

"But he's also a Dibbun," pointed our Roy. "We can't harm him. We should take the little one back to the Abbey and let Abbess Tessa decide what to do with him. Besides, there's sure to be some decent foxes. There are decent cats, after all. And I remember reading a record about a rat named Blaggut who was good. Don't go around saying all foxes are wicked beasts."

Skipper nodded. "You 'ave a point." He gazed down at the kit and said, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. What's your name?"

The kit whispered, "Cyan." Roy then asked him what had happened. Cyan said, "Mummy scared! She grab me, put me in log an' tell me to be still an' quiet. She say she go get brother and sisters, then not come back. Later there screaming and smoke."

Skipper frowned. "So Cyan's mother hid him and was returning to hide his siblings when something prevented them. Maybe vermin? Then they burned the area aroudn the caev where the family was staying. Cyan, what about your father?"

"Dad said he go find food," answered Cyan, tears filling his eyes.

"Do you know anything else, Cyan?" asked Roy, feeling pity and sympathy for the little kit.

"Dad says we come from up North. Bad beasts want us to work for them. Mum an' Dad took us kits an' we ran away. Mum heard about a place that helps other beasts an' siad we should go there. I think it's called Redhall."

"The place is Redwall, Cyan." said Skipper. He picked the kit up and said, "We're from Redwall. We'll take you there and see if you can stay. And see if we can't rescue your family."

They reached the group to see Stella whacking a weasel with a stick. "You wicked weasel, going after the Dibbuns!" When she say Roy and Skipper, she stopped, but took tight hold of the weasel's paw. "This weasel came running in, going after the Dibbuns, saying something about how they'd make good oarslaves. He didn't see me and I was able to grab a stick and knock him down." She dropped the stick and straightened her spectacles. "I suggest we take him to the Abbey and question him." She then noticed the fox kit in Skipper's arm. "Why are you carrying a fox kit? Who is he?"

Skipper and Roy hastily explained about the burned out clearing and what Cyan had told them. The weasel swore and said, "So we missed one o' th' brats. At least Redfang got th' other three brats an' th' parents."

Stella gave him a stern look. "What do you know of this, weasel?"

The weasel shut his mouth and didn't say another word. Stella sighed. "Fine, then don't answer. But you will at the Abbey. Let's gather up the Dibbuns and head back. There could be more vermin around."

At the Abbey, Roy and Skipper explained everything. Abbess Tessa gazed at the weasel, then said, "Take him to the infirmary and tend to his bumps. I will go there later and question him. As for Cyan, he is to stay at the Abbey. Apparently he comes from a fox family that isn't evil. Sister Diane, could you see about washing Cyan and getting him some food to eat? Oh, and a clean smock."

Sister Diane, a kind and motherly mouse, stepped forward and escorted Cyan inside. "Everything will be all right, dear. We'll get the dirt out of your fur, and then give you good things to eat."

Cyan, like all Dibbuns, didn't like the idea of a bath, but decided to put up with it as he was also going to be given food. After the bath, Cyan and Sister Diane were on thier way to the kitchens when there was noise coming form the Infirmary. Sister Diane rushed over to look, Cyan behind her. Abbess Tessa was looking coldy at the weasel. "All you've told us is that your name is Coldtooth. I want more information, Coldtooth."

"I ain't telling you nothin'!" snarled Coldtooth. "Redfang's orders." He then realized he'd just said who his leader was and shut his mouth.

"Fine, then," said the Abbess. "Someone give this beast a bath. I don't want him dirtying the Infirmary's clean beds. And then bring up a tray of food for him. After that, we shall see if you are willing to answer some questions."

The badger mother, Elina, came in with a tub of hot water, while Sister Diane ran off to fetch towels, soap, and a clean smock. Cyan, apparently forgotten, settled in a corner to watch. When Sister Diane came with soap, towel, and smock, Elina said sharply, "All right, weasel, into the tub with you."

"I ain't touchin' the water!" screeched Coldtooth. "Taking baths is unhealthy! Only rainwater can-"

"None of this nonsense," snapped Elina. "You are going to take a bath if I have to put you in the tub myself and scrub you."

Coldtooth yelled and tried to make a run for it, but Sister Diane blocked the door and Elina grabbed him. The badgermum, eyes blazing, dragged him to the tub and forced him into the tub. She then grabbed the soap and began scrubbing him. Coldtooth began swearing and Cyan, eyes wide, watched with amusement. He hadn't put up this much of a fuss when he had been bathed! He stifled a giggle and at this juncture, Sister Diane noticed him. "Come along Cyan. I know watching Coldtooth get bathed is amsuing, but you don't need to be around to hear the language he's using."

Cyan looked as if he wanted to protest, so Sister Diane scooped him up and took him out the room, saying. "Besides, we have to feed you." Once in the kitchen, the Friar filled a plate with food for Cyan, and the Cellarhog a cup with strawberry fizz.


	2. A Meeting and Reunitings

Chapter Two

In the Great Hall, Abbess Tessa, Roy, Skipper, Marina, Elina, Brother Stephan, Brother Tobias, Sister Marigold, Stella, Arden the Cellarhog, the resident hare Bracken, Log-a-Log Arina, Brother Corven, Sister Joy (Roy's twin) and Brother Dellan were gathered, discussing the events of the morning. Sister Faith, the Infirmary keeper, Sister Diane, and Friar Gorge were the only elders not present since someone had to make sure Coldtooth didn't try to escape, look after Cyan and the other Dibbuns, and look after the kitchens.

"Elina, I know that you do not particularly care for foxes as foxes were the ones who were responsible for your parents' death," said Abbess Tessa. "However, I am not going to turn Cyan out. He is only a Dibbun, and he seems to come from a family of good foxes. Not all vermin are bad, as the records show. There's Blaggut the good rat, and Squire Julian, Gingivere, and Sandingom the good cats."

"If you want Cyan here, then I'll not argue," answered Elina. "But what about that Coldtooth? He is clearly vermin, and there have been no records of good weasels. Such language he used when I was bathing him!"

"We keep him here and question him!" snapped Sister Joy. The mouse looked angry. "Stella said he was going after the Dibbuns! And from what Roy and Skipper said, the band he's a part of captured Cyans' family! We need to find out more."

"But he's not answering questions," pointed out Brother Stephan. "All he said was that his leader's name is Redfang."

"Well, he bally well answer some questions soon!" exclaimed Bracken. "It's disrupting the preparations for the feast, wot wot!"

"Is all you care about food, Bracken?" demanded Brother Tobias.

"Never mind that!" interrupted Roy. "We have to do something about Redfang and his crew! They'll soon realize that Coldtooth hasn't returned and some beasts will be sent to look for them. If they find the Abbey, they'll tell Redfang and he could get the idea to come attack us, like past vermin groups."

"Well, we Guosim shrews will help protect the Abbey if vermin attack," said Log-a-Log Arina.

Sister Marigold added, "And there's the otters, and our warrior Roy. And a number of us do know the use of slings or bow and arrow, so we can defend the Abbey if vermin should attack."

"What about Cyan's family?" asked Skipper. "He's here all alone, without 'is parents or siblings. Why can't we try to rescue them?"

"How?" demanded Stella. "We don't know where Redfang's group is heading, and anyway, they would have been moving fast after capturing the fox family. And we are preparing for a feast, so we're not exactly ready for all this."

Brother Corven sighed. "Why don't we do something about it after the feast? There won't be any preparations, and maybe we can think of a solution to everything that's going on."

Marina looked at the Tapestry of Martin the warrior. "Maybe Martin will shed some light on all this. He's appeared to Redwallers before and given advice. Prehaps this is important enough for him to do so."

Brother Dellan shook his head. "Appear over the problem of a fox kit and his family? Not very likely."

Just then, a Dibbun came running in. "Muvva Tessa! Some beasts are comin' to th' Abbey! They want to see you!"

Abbess Tessa stood up. "Thank you for telling me, Dewdrop." She patted the squirrelbabe on the head, then strode out, the others following her, curious to see who the beasts were.

Two squirrels, an elderly vole, three hedgehogs, and three fox kits were in the entrance hall. The Abbess recognized the squirrels to be Selena and Markus, wife and husband, the vole to be Kirtan, and the hedgehogs to be Lily, Nick, and their daughter May. The six beasts lived in Mossflower, but often came to Redwall to visit. "What a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed the Abbess. "Are you here for the feast?"

"Well, yes, but two days earlier than planned," said Selena. "It's about these fox kits. During the night we heard screaming and went to investigate. Well, we saw a vermin band and this family of foxes that they'd captured. The adult foxes had somehow freed the bonds of the kits and the vermin were chasing them. Markus, Nick, and I managed to grab hold of the kits and hid them. Eventually the vermin gave up, saying something about Redfang needing them to hurry back to the ship and how the brats wouldn't be much use as oarslaves."

At this moment, Cyan came running out, Sister Diane after him. "Allie! Penny! Task!" he yelled.

Stella smiled and said, "Looks like Cyan's reunited with his siblings." Alliana, Penelle, and Tasquer smiled at their youngest brother and hugged him.

Kirtan quickly introduced the three kits and Elina explained about Cyan and the weasel that had been captured. Task, who was the oldest, explained, "Redfang's crew captured Dad an' used him to bring Mum out after she'd hidden Cyan. We were taken an' the area 'round the cave we were stayin' in was burned. Dad woke up an' he an' Mum said they had to free us."

Penny, the second oldest, added, "We ran, but the bad beasts chased us. These nice beasts rescued an' hid us. In the mornin', they said we were goin' to the Redwall place Mama said would help us."

Abbess Tessa smiled down at the kits. "Well, you are all going to stay here. And we'll free your parents and all the other beasts that are forced to work for Redfang and his crew. Sister Diane, please see that the kits get bathed and clean clothes, then feed them."

Sister Diane smiled and stepped forward. She led the four kits, for Cyan didn't want to be separated from his siblings, upstairs. Kirtan, Selena, Markus, Nick, Lily, and May were settled in the rooms they occupied whenever they visited and preparations for the feast continued. However, all the elders that had been present at the meeting were also thinking about Redfang and his crew and the matter fo the fox kits and their parents.


	3. A Vision, Meeting, & Eavesdropper

Chapter Three

The next day, Cyan and his siblings were out in the strawberry patch with some of the other Dibbuns, picking the ripe strawberries. Of course, more berries went inside mouths than in baskets. They had just finished picking when an otterbabe named Windred got the bright idea of washing the berries in the Abbey pond. Roy caught the Dibbuns in the middle of their washing and began ordering them to get out of the pond. The Dibbuns paid no heed to him and Cyan and Allie got the idea to sneak up behind the warrior and push him into the pond. With a splash, he fell into the water. Suddenly, the figure of Martin the Warrior appeared to him.

_"Six beasts will leave Redwall_

_And journey through Mossflower_

_To a great ship with masts tall._

_A squirrel and an otter maid_

_Will go with the Abbey warrior _

_To plan for the ship's raid._

_Also will go a hare who_

_Is courageous and ready_

_And a hedgehog brave and true. _

_These five beasts will set out _

_But will be joined by a kit _

_Who d__ecided to sneak out_

_So in three days from now_

_After the summer feast,_

_Set out, find a way how."_

When he was done speaking, the spirit of Martin disappeared. Roy began swimming for the surface just as Marina went diving in to rescue him. When the two clambered out, Mari began scolding Cyan and Allie, who were laughing. "It is no laughing matter! Roy could have hit his head and drowned, thanks to you two thinking that pushing him in was a good prank."

Roy put his paw on her arm. "Never mind that! The spirit of Martin the Warrior appeared while I was under water and spoke to me! We need to gather the elders plus the beasts that arrived yestersday and have another meeting! Well, not May. She's too young to have anything to do with it."

In the Great Hall, once everybeast was gathered, Roy repeated the poem Martin had told him. Stella wrote it down, asking Roy to repeat anything she didn't catch. When he was done, Abbess Tessa said, "Well, it looks as if we have a quest on our hands. Prehaps we are after all to go seek out Redfang's ship and rescue the beasts he has captured."

"I suppose," said Elina. "But who is to go on the quest? Besides Roy and Bracken, I mean. It's obvious they're going, since we've only one Abbey warrior and one resident hare."

Mari stood up. "I think I am the otter maid mentioned in the poem. Also, I am quite willing to go on the quest. Besides, the only otter maids besides me are far too young to go on such a quest." The last sentence cut off any objections Skipper had on his daughter joining.

Selena frowned. "But what about the squirrel? It could apply to Abbess Tessa, Stella, Markus, Brother Corven, or me. As well as the three other adult squirrels that are currently residing at the Abbey."

Bracken shook his head. "I don't think it can be the Abbess, though. She's needed at the Abbey, don'tcha know."

"And who's the hedgehog?" asked Nick. "It could apply to me, Lily, the Cellarhog, or the other adult hedgehogs at Redwall."

Lily raised her paw. "Excuse me, but I think I'm it. I've been planning to do something about helping the fox kits and rescuing their parents, anyway, and this quest is the perfect oppurtunity. No objections, Nicolas. I am going on this quest. You are going to stay at Redwall and look after Lily while I am away." Ncik shut his mouth and threw up his paws in defeat.

Sister Diane raised a question. "What about the lines 'These five beasts will set out/ But will be joined by a kit/ Who decided to sneak out'? That means one of the fox kits will join the quest. It's far too dangerous for him or her."

"Ah, but Martin didn't say we had to make it easy for the kit," pointed out Brother Stephan. "Anway, since it seems that the group will be leaving the day after the feast, we'll just lock the kits up in their room after it and keep an eye on them."

"All right, that's settled," said Brother Corven. "But who is the squirrel to join the quest? I don't think it could be me. I'm not much of a fighter. The only skill I have is climbing trees, and Stella is better than me at that."

"Why couldn't Martin have been more specific?" wondered Stella. "In the records, he usually was. Like that trip to Southward. He specifically said 'bellringer who'd rather stay' and they were able to figure out who it was." She suddenly glanced at Brother Corven. "That last sentence of yours is interesting. I am something of a treewhiffler. Also, I do know how to use a bow and sling. Hmm, prehaps I should join the quest. Or do one of you want to go, Selena and Markus?"

Markus shook his head. "Selena's expecting and therefore can't go. And I don't want to leave and miss the birth of our first little one."

"Then I'm going," said Stella. "It will be an interesting experience. A recorder getting a firsthand account of a quest, instead of having to hear it from some other beast."

Abbess Tessa stood up. "It seems that we have settled everything, so this meeting is ajourned. Three days from now, which is the day after the feast, the five travelers will set out. And we shall all do our best to prevent one of the fox kits from sneaking out and joining it."

The elders all got up and prepared to leave. What they didn't know was that Penny had been listening at the door and had heard every word. She had been fascinated with the great Tapestry, and awed to hear that apparently that the mouse depicted on it appeared in dreams and visions to give advice. Now it seemed that he had told six beasts to go on a quest. She quickly scampered away before somebeast could open the door and spot her. As she hurried on her way, she began thinking that prehaps she should join the quest. Cyan was too young, and Allie too much of a prankster. Task could fit, but he took his position of oldest seriously and watched out for his younger brother and sisters. She, Penny, was second oldest, quite clever for a kit of her age, and didn't really have the need to take care of Allie and Cyan, though of course she did anyway.

Penny thought of the meeting all afternoon and finally came to the conclusion that she was the kit best suited for such a quest. With that settled, she went down for supper, thinking now of ways to sneak out the Abbey.


	4. Stories

Chapter Four

The next day, Brother Dellan brought up the concern that the kits would notice the packing for the quest and figure that something was up. So Stella volunteered to keep the kits occupied with stories, if somebeast would pack a haversack of food for her. She led the kits up to the library in the attics and began looking for some interesting records. She had just pulled out some regarding Martin the Warrior and Gonff the mousethief when Task knocked over a stack of papers and books. "Oh no! Tasquer, come her and don't touch anything else! Alliana, put down that book! Cyan, don't play with that ink bottle."

Penny removed it from Cyan's paws and asked, "How does ink get made, Sister Stella?"

"Cyan, don't go to the desk. You'll leave inky pawprints. Penny, ink is made from soot, oak gall, and vinegar or water. Sometimes burnt wool is added. For colored inks, we mix in things like crushed berries or flower petals."

Stella gathered the kits in front of her her and began reading from the records, skipping the boring parts. She was gifted with being able to bring a story to life and the kits were entralled with the stories. Penny listened intently, particularly to the parts involving Gonff the Mousethief. She was fascinated at how good he was at pinching food.

When Stella was done with the stories, she found some records regarding Matthais, his search for Martin's sword, the defeat of Cluny the Scourage. She began telling the stories and concluded with, "When the Joseph Bell fell on Cluny, it broke into two pieces. The pieces were later recast into two smaller bells and renamed the Matthais and Methuselah Bells."

"Why was it named the Joseph Bell?" asked Task.

"Because the bellmaker who made it was named Joseph," answered Stella. Allie begged her to tell the story about it, so Stella ended up telling about the adventures Jospeh, Mariel, and Dandin had as well in freeing the good beasts from the Foxwolf and how the bell came to Redwall. Halfway through her stories, Sister Marigold and Brother Tobias came upstairs with lunch.

When Stella was done telling about Mariel, Dandin, and Joseph, she said in a croaky voice, "That's enough stories for one day. My voice is starting to give out. You kits go outside and play with the other Dibbuns."

Once the kits were gone, she straightened the library, then went to her room to pack the things she would need for the quest, besides food. During dinner, Stella looked at Penny intently. She'd noticed that the fox kit was very quiet, seemed clever, and was more serious than Cyan and Allie, though not as quite as serious as Task. Penny had also listened very intently to the stories and didn't laugh like the others did over Gonff's antics. She'd instead had frowned and seemed to have filed the information away for later use.

Stella wondered if Penny would be the kit that would sneak out and join the quest. However, nobeast had told the kit about it, so Penny couldn't know. Then Stella was hit with a suspicion. What if the kit had been listening at the door during yesterday's meeting? That otterbabe Windred and her two friends had been caught listening at a meeting a week ago and had found out about the feast. Stella debated what to do. If she confronted Penny about it, the fox kit would naturally deny knowing about the quest. If she wasn't lying, then she would learn about the quest, which none of the elders wanted.

Stella thought and long and hard and came to the conclusion that what Martin said was best. If Penny was the one meant to join the quest, she was not going to stop the kit. Prehaps she would give Penny some general advice later in the form of stories. If Penny was as smart as she seemed, she would figure the stories out and use the advice given. With that settled, Stella was able to finish her dinner in peace.

Author's Note: I am sorry that this chapter is short, but this is just a filler. The next chapter will involve the feast and Penny's sneaking out the Abbey.


	5. Contest, Wall Race, and Feast

Chapter Five

The next morning, Penny sought out Stella and asked for more stories. The recorder looked at the kit for a moment, then replied, "Well, once when I was a Dibbun, I played a trick on Abbot Derran. I poured a pot of honey on his bed and on his slippers. I was about to go out the door when I heard voices in the hall. So instead I tied a sheet to the bedpost and used it to swing out the window to the nearest tree. Then I climbed down to the ground and ran off."

Penny blinked, then realized that going out the window was the best chance of her escaping the Abbey. "Thank you for the story, Sister Stella. Is there any more that you can tell me?"

Stella told her more stories about her days as a Dibbun, each with advice concealed. She finally ended, since it was time for the afternoon activites before the feast to begin. First was a song and poetry contest, with a large trifle as a prize. Also, any Dibbun who performed would also get a pawful of candied chestnuts for his or her efforts.

Three Dibbuns and Sister Diane performed first, singing a lullaby.

Hush now my darling, be still, don't cry.

Mother is here, so no need to sigh.

Songs I will sing, sweet dreams to bring

So hush dear, don't cry.

Close your small eyes, rest your little head.

Have sweet dreams asleep in your bed.

And when you wake you shall have cake,

So hush dear, be still."

Next was Bracken. He stood up and said, "I'm not doing this for any triflin' reward, but for the pleasure of singing." He then launched into his song.

"Oh, how I love to scoff

All manner of tasty foods.

I'll gladly eat anything

No matter what my mood.

Oh, to munch on a pasty,

A pie, trifle, or cake too.

I won't turn down pudden,

Just give me a bowl. do.

Won't somebeast join me?

Sit by my side and eat

We'll scoff all the food

Until we find ourselves beat."

Foremole Goldrumm and two of her mole crew followed Bracken.

"Diggin' through the soil

An' making tunnels an' holes.

We work hard all day

'Cause we be's moles.

We fly through the ground

Leavin' tunnels behind us.

Moi, we think it such fun.

An' we never make a fuss,

We be's hard-workin' moles

Doin' work for Redwall Abbey.

We don't mind all the work

In fact, we're quite happy."

More songs and poems followed, and all the Dibbuns performed because they all wanted to get candied chestnuts. Finally the last contestant recited a poem, then Abbess Tessa stood up to announce the winners. Suddenly Friar Gorge and two assistants wheeled out the trifle. which was an extremely large one. The Abbess quickly revised her decision, for the orginal winners would get a stomachache or at least have no room for the feast if they ate such a huge trifle.

"Everyone performed excellently, and it was very diffcult to pick a winner. Therefore, I declare all the Dibbuns winners and they may all partake in thsi huge trifle." Then with an amused look at Bracken, she added, "And one slice of the trifle will be set aside for Bracken, since he would be begging the Dibbuns for a piece if we didn't."

The Dibbuns and Bracken cheered loudly. Friar Gorge cut a slice for Bracken, then the Dibbuns all converged to the great trifle. When the entire trifle was gone, the wall race began, with some on the walltop and the rest on the ground. Elina blew a wodden whistle and then the race began. As usual, at least half the Dibbuns began running in the wrong direction.

Up on the walltop, Stella and Markus were the fastest and they were running neck to neck. Unless one of them got a burst of speed and pulled ahead, it would likely be a tie between them. Down on the grounds, Penny and Task were running pretty fast and pulled past Arden the Cellarhog and Foremole Goldrumm. However, they hadn't got past Nick.

As the end of the race neared, Markus managed to pull ahead and won the walltop race. Meanwhile, down on the grounds, Penny had pulled past her brother, but not Nick. The two were racing neck to neck when Nick collided against some of the Dibbuns running the opposite direction, giving Penny the opportunity to pull ahead and win the race. There was much cheering as the others finished the race. Then Abbess Tessa came forward and placed wreaths of flowers on Markus' and Penny's head.

"Hail both the winners

Who raced round the wall

On Midsummer's Eve

The longest day of all.

Valint and fleet of paw

Tributes they receive

Lord and Lady victors

This Midsummer's Eve."

A barrel of strawberry fizz, never opened before, was brought out. It was opened by Arden, then Markus and Penny each drank. Then they began inviting others to join them, Penny first being told the rhyme to invite others and her siblings the proper reply.

After the barrel of fizz had been emptied, the feast began. Everybeast gathered in the Great Hall. Abbess Tessa sat at the head of the table and ran a little bell for silence. Then she said grace.

"May fates and fortune smile upon us

As we partake in this bountiful feast.

Provided by Mother Nature's reward

And gathered by toil from everybeast.

We have all gathered together now

And sit in harmony in the Great Hall.

And all that we ask for is simply this:

Good fortune bless us, one and all!"

When it ended, everybeast began filling plates and cups with food and drink. There was October ale, strawberry fizz, different kinds of teas and cordials, shrimp and hotroot soup, deep and ever pie, a large grayling, pies, cakes, and many other food and drinks. It didn't matter if you started with savory or sweet. Everybeast just enjoyed the bountiful food and chattered on between bites. Some, like the Dibbuns, didn't even bother not talking with their mouth full. The feast continued long into the night, with serious trencherbeasts like Skipper and Bracken lingering over the food when almost everyone else was full and had left.

Author's Note: The poem about the Lord and Lady victors is taken from the book _Taggerung_.


	6. An Escape and Start of the Quest

Chapter Six

Evening came and Stella led the fox kits to their room. She carried with her a tray with three small loaves of bread, a large wedge of cheese, a flask of cordial, a pitcher of water, and four cups. "This is for if you get hungry or thirsty duting the night," she explained kindly.

Once inside the room, Ally asked, "Could you open the window, pleathe, Thither Thella? It'th very warm in 'ere."

Stella smiled at the kit's charming lisp and said, "Of course, Ally dear." She set down the tray and opened the window. "Now, get into ned and I'll tell you a few stories. Oh, Penny, here is my old sling that I said yesterday I'd give to you. A pouch of stones is with it."

Once the kits were settled into bed, Stella began telling the story of how Abbess Song, Abbey warrior Dannflor, Log-a-Log Dippler and Chief of the watervoles Burble, before they had became leaders, had gone a quest to rescue Martin's tapestry from Marlfoxes. When she finished, she moved on to the story about the squirrelmaid Trisscar, the only female to ever carry Martin's sword. She had almsot finsihed when snores from the kits told her that they had fellen asleep. Stella finished the story, then quietly got up and left the room. Elina came over and locked the door, with the others that were to go on the quest watching her.

Penny, however, was not asleep. Stella had told her a story yesterday about how she and some others in their Dibbunhold and pretended to be asleep, then had snuck out the room and played some pranks. So Penny had pretended to be asleep halfway throught the second story. After waiting a bit to make sure nobeast was still around, she quietly slipped out of bed. She removed the sheet, then arranged pillows under the blanket to make it look like she was still in bed. The she found a sack that was lying in a corner and filled it with two loaves of bread, the cheese, and the flask of cordial. She then added the bottle of ink she had made to disguise herself with. Her fur was of a reddish-brown, which would easily be spotted, but colored balck, she would likely be taken for a passing forest shadow.

After tying the sling and pouch of stones around her waist, Penny tied the sheet to Cyan's bedpost, which was closest to the window. She tossed down the small sack of food, then used the sheet to swing out to the nearest tree, which was about four feet away. Grasping a branch, she carefully inched forward, then climbed down. Once on the ground, she got out the ink bottle and applied it all over her fur. Satisifed that she was completely covered, Penny grabbed her sack and made her way out onto the grounds.

Marina was on her way to the north walltop for guard duty when she heard a slight sound. She quickly turned and held the lantern in front of her, peering about. Suddenly she saw a black shadow crouch by the wall. That was quite odd and she hurried over. The shadow tried to move, but she grabbed hold of a paw. "Who is it?" demanded Mari, holding up the lantern and peering intently.

The face of a frightened black fox kit stared up at her. "It's Penny," she said in a small voice.

"Penny?" demanded Mari. She sniffed and said, "Vinegar. I suppose you've covered yourself in ink?" At Penny's nod, she continued., "What are you doing here, Penny? You should be in your room, asleep! How did you get out? I saw Elina lock the door and-oh, you must have gone out the window. I did that once as Dibbun. Why are you outside at this time of night?"

"I heard the meeting that took place," said Penny in a small voice. "Roy said a fox kit would sneak out and join. I wanted to come, so-"

"I understand," interrupted Mari. "Well, you have every right to be part of this quest, since the spirit of Martin said so. But you can't get out since all the gates are locked and you can't unlock them. Well, I can help you with that."

She led Penny to the south gate and unlocked it. "Now, you can leave as soon as I turn around so I can truthfully say that I didn't see you leave the Abbey. Just go down the path Nick, Selena, and the others took you and your siblings on. Follow me and the others when we show up. And Penny? I won't tell anyone about this. Not until it's too late to send you back to the Abbey."

Mari then turned around and Penny opened the gate and slipped out. When the ottermaid had heard the gate shut again, she turned around and locked it. After, she headed to the north wall for duty. Skipper, who was waiting, demanded, "What took you so long?"

"I heard a sound and went to investigate, Dad," she said truthfully. "The south gate turned out to be unlocked, so I locked it again." She neglected to mention Penny or the fact that she had been the one to unloock the gate.

"Oh, I see," said Skipper. "Did you find anybeast, Mari?"

Mari had never spoken an untrue word to her father before, and she wasn't about to do now. So instead of giving a verbal reply, she merely shook her head 'no'. "Dad, do you really not mind my going on the quest?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I don't like it," said Skipper. "You are my daughter an' I don't want you getting hurt. But you're the only ottermaid that can go on the quest, so I won't go against Martin. You're brave, skilled with sling an' biw, and can look after yourself, so you'll be all right. If you weren't a maid, you could likely be Skipper someday."

"Why can't ottermaids be Skipper?" asked Mari. "Log-a-Logs and Foremoles can be female. And Redwall has Abesses, not just Abbots. It's so unfair. Sea otters have female Skippers, I've heard."

"What sea otters do is none o' our business," answered Skipper. "But female otters can be queens. You've 'eard about the High Rhulains an' the story of Queen Tiria." Mari nodded and sighed. If she were a Wildlough, she'd travel to that island and prehaps one day replace the current High Rhuklain when she died or decided to retire. But she wasn't a Wildlough, so she couldn't.

Mari turned and gazed out into the dark forest, looking for any signs of vermin. There were none, but she still kept her gaird up during her watch. When it ended, she and her fatehr left and Roy and Nick took their places.

Early the next morning, the Guosim shrews left the Abbey, the otters went on their yearly trip to the river, and the five travelers started out on thier quest. Two hours after they had gone, Elina went to unlock the door of the kit's room. Ally, Task, and Cyna came running out.

"Muvver Elina, I bes hungwy!" cried Cyan.

"Then we'll get you some breakfast, Cyan," smiled Elina. "Where is Penny?"

Ally shrugged. "I dunno. Mybe the's thill thleeping?"

Task bit his lip. He knew that Penny had gone out on the quest last night, she having told him about the meeting she had overheard. He wasn't going to betray her, but he wasn't a good liar. Every time he tried to say an untrue word, he'd stammer or squirm and give himself away. Finally he said, "Why don't you see if Penny is in her bed?"

When Elina jerked back the quilt, she saw the pillows arranged under it. "What in the world? How did she-" She then spotted the shrrt tied to Cyan's bedpost and handing out the window. "By the window, of course! She must have heard about the quest somehow and sneaked out during the night to join it! Drat it! Why must everything Martin says end up to be true?"

She led the kits downstairs to the kitchen, where Friar Gorge feed them. While they were eating Elina sought out Abbess Tessa and told her what had happened. The Abbess sighed. "We can't go against Martin you know, Elina. And it's too late now to go after the questers and tell them. At least two hours have passed since they have gone and the only ones who can catch up with them are you, me, and Skipper. We're both needed at the Abbey and Skipper has just left with his otters for their yearly trip. So nobody can inform them of Penny's disappearance. Besides, I'm sure they'll be on the lookout for a fox kit, since Martin did say one would sneak out."

Elina sighed resignedly. "If you say so, Abbess." She left to go about her duties.

Abbess Tessa smiled to herself. Martin had appeared to her during the night and had told ehr than the fox kit had escaped and was not to be stopped, because she had purpose in the quest. Therefore she wasn't going to get anybeast to bring Penny back. With a sigh, she went up to the attic library, for somebeast would have to take care of it while Stella was away and she wanted to do some reading.


	7. First day of the Quest

Chapter Seven

Penny had stopped at a tree a little while before dawn and had fallen asleep. She didn't wake up until a few hours later, when she heard the five other beasts meant to go on the quest go by. As soon as they had passed, she slipped out of hiding and followed them, taking care not to be seen by Roy and Bracken, who were walking at the rear.

After awhile, Roy moved to the front and Stella made her way to the rear. Bracken began complaining. "Is it time for lunch yet? I'm hungry, doncha know. And I'm tired of all this bally walking and-"

"That's enough," interrupted Stella. "Bracken, lunch isn't for another two hours, judging by the sun's position. And how can you be tired of walking now? Besides, there's plenty more walking ahead. Or do you want to ask Martin if you can be let off from this quest?"

Bracken hastily answered, "No, I don't want to leave this quest. But I'm hungry! Isn't there anything I can scoff?"

Lily turned and snapped, "You have a pack of food, don't you? Look in there for something to eat!"

Bracken did so and began munching on a piece of bread. Stella turned to look behind her and blinked. Was that a shadow going behind a tree? She looked again and saw nothing. Turning around, she wondered if it was a passing forest shadow or one of the fox kits going on the quest.

When noon came, the questers stopped by a brook for lunch. Marina looked around anxiously as she ate, wondering if Penny had been able to keep up them and if she was all right. Both Roy and Stella noticed her odd behavior, but didn't comment. Roy thought that prehaps Mari was just worried that some of Redfang's crew might turn up looking for Coldtooth.

A short distance away, Penny had stopped for her own lunch. She had concealed herself behind some bushes and was now muching on some of the bread and cheese in her pack, occasionally taking a few sips from her flask of cordial. When the others had packed up and started, she waited a few minutes, then came out of hiding. The brook looked very inviting, so she waded in it for a few minutes before regretfully stepping out following the others.

As the afternoon progressed, Penny became tired. She had never walked this much before, and the others were going at a fast face and she had to move swiftly in order not to lose sight of them, while at the same time remain unseen. Fortunately, at around midafternoon, Roy declared a short rest, as he knew the others wouldn't be completely used to such a pace. He wasn't quite used to it himself, since the last time he had gone on a long journey was to visit Salamandastron and he had been moving more slowly then. However, he had great endurance, so was able to keep on going.

Penny gave a sigh of relief when she saw that the others had stopped to rest and lay down behind a tree and a bush. She soon drifted off to sleep and didn't wake up until two hours later. When she realized what happened, she muttered, "How could I have been so stupid as to fall asleep? Now I've lost them!" She mentally kicked herself and snatched up her small sack, ignoring her thirst. Eventually she couldn't ignore it any longer and had to stop and take a few sips before continuing.

She stumbled around, looking for clues as to where the others has passed, but she was no tracker, and the others could have hid their tracks. Tears of frustration and worry rolled down her face and she silently berated herself for having fallen asleep. It began growing dark and Penny grew even more frustrated and worried. How would she ever find the other questers in the dark? Finally she saw in the distance a flickering light and crept toward it. The other questers had set up camp and seemed to have just eaten. Stella was now sitting a short distance from the fire, a bow at her side and a long knife in her paw. The others were stretched out, getting ready for bed.

Penny, very relieved, crawled to a nearby tree and made a supper of bread, cheese, and cordial. Then she wrapped herself up in her cloak and soon fell asleep.

Stella sat at watch for an hour and a half, then shook Roy awake for his turn. She then crawled into her bedroll and fell asleep. As Roy took his turn, he found himself nodding off and so got up and walked about to make sure he didn't fall asleep. He suddenly heard the sound of tiny snores and almost tripped on a sack. He manages to regain his balance and looked around. there, wrapped up in a dark grey cloak, was a black fox kit. At least, he thought it was a fox kit, though the darkness made it hard to tell. He hurried over to the fire and made a torch, then returned to the spot. It was a fox kit.

Roy tossed the burning stick into the fire and frowned. What was a fox kit doing here? Especially a black one? None of the fox kits rescued were black. They were all varying shades or red-brown. He drew out Martin's sword and shook the kit awake. Penny woke up and barely managed to keep from screaming.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Roy sternly. "Have you been following us?"

"I'm Penny," responded Penny in a tiny voice. "I overheard the meeting about the quest an' decided to join it. I followed you."

"You can't be Penny," hissed Roy. "Your fur is black, and her fur is a reddish-brown."

"I 'guised myself with black ink," said Penny in an even smaller voice. "You won't send me back, will you? Mother Elina will be mad an' she'll scrub the fur off me!"

Roy considered. He had done something similar to this when he was a Dibbun, pretending that he was Dannflor and was going to rescue Martin's Tapestry from Marlfoxes. And the poem Martin's spirit had told him had said that a fox kit would sneak out and join the quest. Roy swiftly made his decision. "No, I'm not going to send you back, Penny. If the spirit of Martin says you're to be a part fo this quest, then you can. I can't argue with him. You can go back to sleep, but I suggest you find a better hiding place. The others might decide to take a walk to keep themselves awake when it's their turn on watch, and could discover you."

He found a patch of bushes, with a tree behind them. Penny grabbed her sack and lay down behind the bushes. As her flask of coridal was almost empty, Roy gave him a flask from his food sack, and also added a travel loaf stuffed with berries soaked in honey. Penny thanked the warrior and soon fell asleep again. Roy finished his watch and then woke Marina up for hers.


	8. A Close Call

During lunch the next day, Lily remarked, "I wonder if one of the fox kits have managed to escape and join us on the quest." The others turned and stared at her. She continued, "If I find him or her, I will definitely send him or her back. Especially Cyan, 'cause he's too young."

"But Martin said one of them was part of this quest," pointed out Bracken. "You can't just bally well decide to go against him!"

"I don't care!" snapped Lily. "I'm not a Redwaller, so I don't see the need of obeying the poem of the supposed spirit of an excellent, but dead, warrior!"

"But you're part of this quest because of the poem, Lily," said Roy mildly.

"No, I came because I wanted to!" retorted Lily. "This Redfang and his crew of vermin need to be stopped, and the parents of those fox kits plus any other beasts that've been enslaved have to be rescued. That's why I said I would come!"

"But you must believe in Martin's spirit, Lily," protested Stella. "The records all-"

"I know what the records say," interrupted Lily. "Certain beasts believe that they have been visited Martin's spirit, usually in the form of a dream or trance. Martin then usually gives advice in the form of a poem. The beast hearing the poem reports it right away, or forgets, but then remembers when some chance comment reminds him or her of it. The beasts at Redwall interpret the poem, then act on it. I don't not believe in the spirit of Martin, but unless he appears to me, I will not truly believe in him."

Mari shook her head. "Well, I hope Martin's spirit does appear to you, then. But we have to let Pen-the fox kit stay on this quest."

Bracken noticed Mari's slip, but didn't comment on it. Lily didn't and said firmly, "No fox kit is going to be part of this quest, Marina. I won't allow it. It's much too dangerous, even for somebeast as old as Tasquer and Penelle."

Penny, who was hidden behind some nearby bushes, dropped the piece of bread she'd been eating. She looked very worried, and knew that she had to be very careful and not be caught by Lily until it was much too late, or she'd be sent back. Roy and Mari knew about her, but wasn't going to tell on her. Penny suspected that Stella had an inkling of what was going on, but wasn't going to say anything either. She didn't know about Bracken, but from what he had said, it sounded as if he wasn't going to go against what Martin said.

The others began packing up and Lily said sternly, "From now on, whenever we make camp or stop to rest or eat lunch, we are going to look around first. The fox kit could be following us. And during watch duty, we will look around also. If any of you spot the fox kit, tell me and we'll send him or her back to the Abbey if at all possible. In fact, start looking around now."

Penny stuffed the flask and bread back into her sack and wondered what to do. It would be too much to hope that only Roy or Mari would look behind the bushes. She quickly backed away, then tore under the brush, doing her best not to make any noise. Then she tied the sack to her back and scampered up a tree. Seconds later, she was curled up on a thick branch, the other branches beneath her shielding her from view. She waited, trembling with fear and hoping that she wouldn't be discovered.

A minute later, Lily's stern voice could be heard as she ordered, "Stella, please go up into the trees. If a fox kit is following us, he or she could have hid in a tree. And I thought I heard some noises."

Penny buried her face in her paws and wondered what she was to do now. Her only chance lay in having Stella not turning her in to Lily.

There were some rustling sounds in the nearby trees, then suddenly, Stella appeared on the branch. She blinked in surprise, then tapped Penny on the shoulder, who jerked, then looked up, eyes wide with fright. Stella looked down, then back at Penny. "You're Penny, right?" she asked in a whisper. "You were the kit who asked how ink was made." Penny nodded slowly and Stella continued in a whisper, "Don't worry, I won't tell Lily about you. Look, Penny, when we make camp or stop to rest, hide in a tree. I'm the only treewhiffler, so Lily will send only me to climb the trees to look for you. Be careful, dear. This quest can be dangerous. I have to go now. Good luck, Penny."

Minutes later, Stella returned to the ground and Penny heard her tell the others, "The trees are all clear. No suspicious beasts." The questers continued on their way, and after several minutes, Penny climbed down the tree and followed them.

In the evening, Penny followed Stella's advice and climbed up a tree. Stella found her while searching about in the treetops. She patted Penny on the paw, but didn't say anything. Stella later reported that there weren't any beasts. Sometime later, Penny was shaken awake. Stella was standing over her. "It's my turn on watch," she whispered. "Here's some food for you, Penny." She stuck a travel loaf into Penny's sack, then climbed down.

About an hour before dawn, Penny woke up again to see Roy. "Stella told me you were up here," he said. "It's my turn on watch. I just wanted to tell you that I've spoken with Bracken, and he says he doesn't like what Lily's plans for you. He knows one of the fox kits must have snuck out, since that's what Martin says, and he really doesn't want to go against him. Do you still have enough food and drink?"

Penny nodded, then realized that Roy couldn't see her that well in the dark. "Yes," she replied in a whisper. "Thank you, Roy."

"You're welcome, Penny," responded Roy, sighing. "I'm going to talk with Lily later and try to get her to see sense." He climbed the tree.


End file.
